You'er, Too Cute
by Lunahotohori1
Summary: Kise and Yuki always seem distant at school but what happens when there at home.


"Good morning Kise-san." Girls said seeing Kise walk to the school building. Waving back to them, he looked forward and saw his girlfriend Yuki Hotohori. Smiling brightly he shouted, "Yukicchi! Wait for me!" Turning around Yuki looked up from her book and saw her boyfriend running towards her. Giving her a quick hug Kise leaned in for a kiss but was stopped by her hand on his forehead pushing him away. "But Yukicchi~" "No, kissing you'll have to wait till were alone and in private." Pouting she took his hand and they walked off to class.

*After class Yuki and Kise went to practice together Yuki watching from the side line her boyfriend practicing and sweating already. "KYAAA! GO KISE!" Looking over to the door it was the usual crowd, looking at her boyfriend he waved to them smiling. Taking out her homework Yuki began her homework.

30 minuets later the boys were free to have a 5 minuet break before they started again. "Yukicchi~" Looking up Kise kissed her, parting their lips Kise looked into Yuki's red face and brown eyes looking away from him. "Geez. Didn't i tell you when were in private." Giggling Kise leaned on his elbows looking at her. "Are you tired." "Huh. Hmm not yet." Sighing Yuki took the towel from around his neck and wiped off the sweat that was coming down.

"Yukicchi, you really are nice." Blushing Yuki continued to wipe away the sweat to his forehead, to his neck while he smiled looking at her. Taking the towel away from her Kise moved all of her stuff to the side and pulled her in. Holding her against his chest Kise placed his chin on top of her head. Blushing Yuki slowly wrapped her hands around him and nuzzled into his chest taking in his scent.

"Yukicchi if only we can stay like this forever." Nodding her head Yuki did want to stay like this forever, in his embrace holding her. "RYOUTA! Come on lets go." Releasing his embrace he turned around and waved to the captain, looking back he winked at Yuki before continue going.

*After practice was over they walked home together, eating his ice cream Yuki read her book. Looking down he let go of her hand getting her attention then pulling her in by the waist made her face turn red. "Geez, you never get tired of making me blush now do you." "Your just so cute Yukicchi I can't help myself." Hugging her his ice cream was sure to fall anytime. "Kise watch out or your ice cream will fall. Hurry and finish before it melts." "Ok~"

Getting home Yuki started dinner while Kise was in the shower. Finishing some up Yuki felt strong arms wrap around her waist and pulling her in to a well built torso. Feeling droplets of water hit her arms she turned around and met Kise's lips. Wrapping his arms around her, Kise pulled her in closer. Unbuttoning her collar and so on until Yuki slapped his hand away and turned around finishing dinner. Pouting Kise wrapped his arms around her resting his chin on her head again.

After dinner Yuki took a shower and after the shower she went to the living room after drying her hair and put on his favorite yellow flannel shirt and nothing else. Walking over to him she sat on the couch next to him. Looking over Kise smiled to her then looked back at the T.V. Looking back again Kise's face was painted red. "Y-Yukicchi~" "_Yes Kise~_" Getting up Kise loomed over her small form looking up with innocent eyes Yuki smiled cutely. Picking her up bridal style he rushed to the bedroom.

*The next morning Kise opened his eyes seeing Yuki's sleeping face next to him. Pulling her in Kise kissed her forehead and lay his head back to the pillow. Nuzzling into his chest for warmth Yuki mumbled. "K-Ki-Kise. I... I love, you." Smiling Kise kissed her, "I love you too." Pulling her in even more Kise showered her in kisses until she woke up.

"Stop kissing me Kise~" Smiling he just kissed her more. What she did next surprised him, kissing him and then rolling on top of him. Leaning up she looked down at him sleepy still, "Good morning beautiful." "Good morning." Yuki said drowsily so tired from school. "What time is it." Looking at the alarm it was only 7:30, "7:30." Groaning Yuki got out of bed and put some clothes on. Getting up Kise went to Yuki holding her around the waist from behind kissing her neck while she put on some pants.

"Stop- Kise." Humming into her neck he brought her over to the bed. Sitting down Kise held her tighter while kissing her neck. "Kise~" "Come on. Let me hear you again. Like last night Yukicchi~" Moving her hands down to his stomach she punched him hard enough to let her go. Grabbing a shirt and jacket she went to the kitchen. Groaning Kise got up and put some clothes on, then headed out to the kitchen to find Yuki.

Wrapping his arms around her again he felt her jump startled from the sudden touch. "Kise-" "I love you. I love you Yukicchi. I heard you talk in your sleep telling me you love me Yukicchi." Turning red Yuki was turned around and her chin titled to look up at him. Smiling Kise moved to her ear, "Tell me." Looking back at her again Kise didn't expect the kiss that Yuki gave. "I love you too." Smiling they kissed again.

**The end, hope you guys enjoy this short little Kise love story. **


End file.
